


Frerard 30 Day Challenge

by xoshae



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoshae/pseuds/xoshae
Summary: Day 1 : Standard ProcedureDay 2 : Kink - SpankingDay 3 : Bath or Hot tubDay 4 : Kink - Pegging or Frotting Day 5 : Solo-ing togetherDay 6 : Kink - BondageDay 7 : Slow and lazyDay 8 : Kink - EdgingDay 9 : Food Day 10 : Kink - Sensory DeprivationDay 11 : Teasing Only Day 12 : Kink - RoleplayDay 13 : QuickieDay 14 : Kink - FloggingDay 15 : Body WorshipDay 16 : Kink - Voyeurism Day 17 : Double Penetration Day 18 : Kink - ExhibitionismDay 19 : MassageDay 20 : Kink - Pain Play / Electricity / CuttingDay 21 : MessyDay 22 : Kink - Ice and Hot WaxDay 23 : New toyDay 24 : Kink - Cross dressingDay 25 : In from the [insert weather condition here]Day 26 : Kink - Choking / Breath PlayDay 27 : After a fightDay 28 : Kink - Power Play Day 29 : Last time for a long timeDay 30 : Kink - Threesome or Moresome





	1. Day 1

"Ooh, Gee..." Frank huffed, throwing his head back as he bounced up and down. He could feel every inch of Gerard's cock inside him and it was driving the both of them insane. "Oh my God, yes." He whined, his voice cracking.

Gerard was sprawled out under him, a sweaty mess as his body twitched with pleasure. His hands were firmly squeezing Frank's bouncy, tattooed hips, guiding him up and down. His eyes were glued to his boyfriend's face, admiring every detail; His favorite being the way those beautiful eyes squinted up for him. "My pretty, pretty Frankie, fuck..." He sighed out.

Frank hummed in response, rolling his hips down into Gerard's, and his jaw going slack as a powerful rush of feeling ran through him. "Mh, fuck me, yeah--" He forced out through gritted teeth, repeating the same motion over and over. His straining cock smeared precum over his stomach, but he didn't care. He wanted Gerard's dick as far into him as it could go and he was working for it. He wiggled his hips side to side, letting out a feminine whine as it rubbed against his prostate.

Gerard groaned, his eyes rolling back and closing while his heart raced. "Frank, oh my God, Frank." He babbled, his thumbs rubbing into the softness on Frank's hips. "So fucking good, God damn!" He gasped as Frank leaned down, continuing to shift his hips as he pressed wet kisses to his boyfriend's chest.

Whimpering against his skin, Frank ran his tongue over Gerard's nipple. In response, Gerard's hands moved up Frank's back and to his already messy hair, running his fingers through it and tugging gently. 

"Oh, fuck me--" Frank moaned, a string of saliva connecting his bottom lip to Gerard's chest. Gerard huffed out a shaky breath and thrusted his hips up into his boy, causing him to close his eyes and grip onto him tighter. "Yeah, oh yeah, again!" He panted.

Gerard repeated the motion fluidly, making Frank weak and feeling the same himself. "Frankie baby, I'm so close." He whispered, picking up the speed of his actions. 

"Me too, Gee, fuck..." Frank mumbled desperately, his breathing shallow. He arched his back down, his cock grinding against Gerard. That and the pressure on his prostate brought him to the edge, making him shake and whine as he reached his orgasm. He made a mess, his cum smearing on both him and Gerard. They both let out a pleasured sigh as they felt the heat between them.

However, Gerard continued to push in and out of Frank, soon losing himself as he heard the other boy start to whine desperately at the overstimulation. With a rough groan, he released into him. After the shock wore off, he patted Frank's hair.

"Good job, sugar." He said breathlessly, kissing his red and sweaty cheek softly before carefully pulling out. Frank groaned, rolling off of him and stretching.

"That was rough, Gee." He mumbled, wrapping his inked arms around the other boy. Gerard did the same, chuckling almost silently before kissing at the top of his head.

"I know, Frank." He whispered, his eyes feeling heavy as they fluttered shut. "How 'bout we clean up in the morning, hm?"

Frank nodded ever so gently, closing his eyes as well and yawning. "Mh, okay. I love you." He said with a sleepy voice.

"I love you too, Frankie." Gerard whispered lovingly.


	2. Day 2

"Gerard Arthur Way!" Frank's voice seemed as if it could be heard miles away. He was shaking his head as his eyes scanned over the sketchbook in his lap. Sure, he shouldn't have looked through his boyfriend's artwork, but in his defense it was left open on their bed. The obscene drawings scrawled over the pages made Frank feel not only confused but a little excited too.

Gerard peeked his head around the doorway of their room, his eyes wide as saucers. They somehow got wider as he noticed the old, paint-stained book in his partner's hands. He gave a disbelieving blink as he stepped into the room further. "Frank, I can explain." Was all he could manage.

"I don't want you to explain." Frank stood up, setting the book down calmly and slowly making his way over to his now shaking boyfriend. "I just want you to answer one question." He maintained eye contact as he took the other's sweaty hand, pulling him to the bed and over his lap fluidly.

"How bad do you want this?"

Gerard's heart pounded, feeling like it would burst out of his chest. "So bad, Frankie..." He whined softly, a rosy blush falling over his pretty face. He closed his eyes, too embarrassed to look anywhere besides the back of his eyelids. He couldn't believe Frank now knew all of his fantasies, but the thought went straight to his cock.

With a half smirk plastered onto his face, Frank began pulling down Gerard's shorts, which he could see now were entirely too small for him. "I can tell, sugar." He whispered, finally dropping the skimpy piece of clothing to the ground. "Takes a lot of want to draw something so dirty." He ran an inked hand across the smooth, pale skin of Gerard's ass.

Gerard wiggled desperately on Frank's lap, his hardening dick becoming uncomfortable. If that didn't drive him crazy, the way his boyfriend was talking to him definitely would. "Frank, please."

Without a word, Frank lifted his hand and smacked it back down onto the soft flesh, causing Gerard to gasp out. "You're a dirty, dirty boy, Gee." He ran a thumb over the red mark that was forming, all before raising the hand and smacking him again. "Drawing yourself getting spanked like a whore. I can't believe you." He did it again, and again, and again, mercilessly. 

Tears welled up in Gerard's eyes, but he didn't want Frank to stop. It felt too good. His cock was now painfully hard, leaking precum onto the other's lap. He was a mess, literally, but he loved it. He loved feeling like he was filthy and loved being punished for it. "Frank, Frank, oh my God--" He whimpered, his voice cracking as he clung onto the other boy's tattooed thigh.

With a soft chuckle, Frank helped Gerard sit up. "Such a mess, hm?" He wiped away the sobbing boy's tears before pulling him close. "And you know what happens next, don't you?" He whispered against his lips before leaning in and kissing him passionately. His hands wandered, running down the curve in Gerard's back and down to the hot welts on his ass. He squeezed, the softness feeling perfect between his fingers.

Gerard knew exactly what happened next and he was going to completely submit to the other man. He let Frank touch him, kiss him, grind against him, anything he wanted. All he did was whimper, whine, and moan desperately as he felt every touch.

Eventually Frank pushed Gerard down, ass up and face down on the bed. "What a fucking view." He muttered, eyeing up his boyfriend as he stripped away his clothes. After a moment, he was just as desperate as Gerard was and quickly lubed himself up.

"Frankie, hurry." Gerard whined, looking over his shoulder and wiggling his still red ass a bit. Before he had time to bitch about anything else, Frank was pushing into him and his jaw was dropping. The stretch burned in all the right ways and a soft, broken groan fell from his parted lips.

Frank let out a satisfied hum, the heat of Gerard feeling better than anything else. "Is this what you wanted, baby?" He gently slapped Gerard's ass again. "Wanted to hurt? Be used?" He repeated the motion, but with a bit more force, before beginning to roll his hips.

"Yes, Frankie, yes!" Gerard mewled, his eyebrows furrowing and his back arching down. "Hurt me, babe, please." His cock throbbed almost painfully and he wanted to touch it. However, the desperation just made him feel even better.

Frank huffed out a shaky breath and pushed his cock further into Gerard, one hand gripping the other boy's soft hips and the other lifting up to spank him again. He pulled almost completely out before slamming back in, earning him a beautiful sound from Gerard. "Whore." He whispered, eyes closing as his body became overwhelmed with feeling. A shiver shot up his spine as he thrusted into Gerard rhythmically.

After a while of messy movements, muttered curses, and desperate touches, they were both close. "Frank, I--" Gerard stretched his hand underneath him, desperately grabbing at his swollen, leaking cock and jerking himself off. After just seconds, ribbons of white were coating his hand, stomach, and the sheets underneath him. He shook almost violently and he took in sharp, loud breaths while he came.

The sight and sound of the boy losing himself guided Frank to the edge, causing him to tighten his grip on the pudge around Gerard's hips and bury himself deeper into the used hole. He came harder than he ever had, throwing his head back with a slack jaw and letting out a low groan of his partner's name.


	3. Day 3

Frank leaned back in the hot tub and sighed contently, the hot water bubbling around him. He let his eyes flutter closed, until he heard the back door open. He had been waiting a while for Gee to join him, and figured he was finally ready. He opened his eyes and smiled, turning his head over to look at the boy, only to see what he had least expected.

Sure enough, Gee stood in the doorway. But he was dressed only in the skimpiest bikini bottom known to man. Frank gawked at the shimmery pink fabric, which perfectly highlighted Gerard's junk.

"You know it's not polite to stare, Frankie." The taller boy said smugly, a smirk on his face as he stepped into the warm water. If that wasn't enough, he sat directly on Frank's lap. Great.

"Gerard, you have no idea what you do to me." Frank shook his head and chuckled softly before placing his inked hands on the other's hips. He slowly but surely hooked his thumbs through the waistband of the thin material that barely covered him.

"I think I can make a wild guess, sugar." Gerard giggled, grinding his ass down into Frank's lap without warning. He knew damn well what he could do to him and he was certainly going to use it to get what he wanted.

Frank groaned in response, his grip on the fabric tightening as he worked on pulling it off. It was easy considering how tiny it was. The removal of Gee's bottoms was followed by the removal of his own, and soon he had pulled Gerard right back down onto his bare lap.

"A little excited, huh?" Gerard teased, wiggling his hips back and forth over Frank's hardening erection. "Mh, Frankie." He moaned, purposely trying to sound slutty. He bit his lip and glanced over his shoulder, making short eye contact with the other boy. The look in his eyes said it all-- He wanted Frank's cock and he wanted it now.

The artificially red-haired boy shifted himself a bit, just enough to grab Frank's now fully hard dick and position it at the right angle. He sunk down on it effortlessly, the warm water making it easy. "Oh!" He huffed out, his nails digging into Frank's soft thigh.

Frank smirked, running his hands up and down Gee's smooth sides. "Feels good, huh babe?" He let his eyes fall shut as he leaned forward, pressing their bodies together and laying soft kisses on his boyfriend's exposed neck. Whether it be from the steaming water or the body heat they were sharing, they were both beginning to sweat.

Gerard let out a squeaky sound, his head falling back against Frank's shoulder as he began to shift his hips. Frank's breath hitched, his jaw going slack as he let out a pleasured sigh against the other's neck. Then his hands were wandering, running swiftly down to the feminine hips that rested above his own. He wrapped his inked digits around them before pushing his hips up and forcing his cock further into Gerard.

"Oh, mh." Gerard breathed, chewing on his bottom lip. "Again, baby." Frank complied, thrusting himself up into Gerard again, which drew a moan from both of them. "So good, fuck me." Gerard was always very vocal, whether they were fucking or not. He always had something to say. Really.

Frank continued the motions, even beginning to bounce Gerard up and down on his lap. He had to admit, this was the best sex he'd ever had. "My Gee, God, you're so hot." He panted roughly, squeezing Gerard's squishy hips and most likely leaving bruises.

Gerard whined. "Frankie, I'm close, go harder." His face was scrunched up in the most perfect way, looking as sexy as ever as he desperately grabbed at any part of Frank he could reach.

Obviously, Frank continued fucking into Gerard, going so far as to reach one hand through the water and around to jerk him off. He was losing control himself, but wanted Gerard to cum first. He loved hearing the gorgeous noises he made, loved feeling him grab onto him desperately, and loved seeing him lose it.

After another minute of the double simulation, Gerard came. His entire body trembled, his ass tightened around Frank's cock, and his cum made the water murky. He whimpered pathetically, grinding his ass down as far as he could while he rode out the orgasm.

Before Gerard was even finished, Frank was cumming as well. He pulled Gerard closer, burying his face in the crook of his pale neck to muffle the loud, broken moan. He filled Gerard and some even leaked out, making the water between them cloudy as well. He panted, pressing passionate and messy kisses to the redhead's shoulder. "Gee, oh my God..."

Gerard giggled breathlessly. "That was so good, Frank." He leaned his head back once again, looking over at Frank with a satisfied grin. 

"I try my best to make you feel good, baby Gee." Frank smiled back, kissing his cute nose lovingly. "But how about we continue this conversation inside, this water is filthy." He chuckled softly, patting Gerard's thigh.

"Filthier than me?"


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is awful im sorry

Gerard whined whorishly, clinging onto his husband's arm tightly. "Frankie!" He groaned obnoxiously, weaving their fingers together. "I know I'm gonna get what I want, you might as well give in now." He huffed.

Gerard was just suffering, obviously, from a boner, and demanded Frank take care of it. The thing is, Frank had work to do, and it was hard to write out paperwork with a whining child stuck to his arm. He tried for as long as possible to ignore him, but it was no use. Gerard was persistent. 

"Gee, just go touch yourself." That was no use.

"Wait until I'm finished." No use either.

"If you don't stop this I'm going to lose my job and we'll be poor." He got a solid three or four seconds of silence before the younger boy let out another groan.

Frank sighed in exasperation. "Fine." He stood up from the leather chair and backed Gerard's frail body against the desk. "You're damn lucky I love you. If you weren't so fucking hot you wouldn't be getting your way this easily." He growled lowly, rutting his hips forward against the other's.

With a surprised gasp, Gerard snaked his pale arms up around Frank's neck and emitted another whimper. "Oh, Frank." He rested his face against the elder's neck, his heart already beating rapidly as his partner's hips rubbed against his firmly. 

"My pretty boy." Frank whispered, weaving one hand through Gee's dark, long hair while his hardening cock accepted the friction between the both of their jeans. He rolled his hips harder, letting out a soft moan and letting his eyes flutter closed as he felt Gerard begin to nibble at his neck.

"Frankie." Gerard whispered against his skin between love bites. "Feels so, so good." Frank moaned in response, his strong hands sliding down the other boy's back and raising goosebumps in their path.

"Damn you, Gerard." He whispered, grabbing Gerard's ass and pulling his body even closer as he rutted his achingly hard dick against him. "Oh!" He sighed out, his head rolling back.

Gerard whimpered, "Harder, Frank." His knees shook weakly as he clung onto the other boy. Standing up while nearing an orgasm was one of the most difficult things he'd done in quite some time. He let out a squeak, his watery eyes closing after the bright blush spread over his face.

Frank easily complied, grinding himself against the other boy's cock with more force. Both of them were leaking already, wet stains spreading over the material of their clothes. He dug his fingers into the softness of Gerard's ass and groaned desperately.

"Frank, cumming-- Oh!" Gerard blubbered, pulling at Frank's hair and inhaling sharply. The spot on his pants darkened and grew, even smearing onto the other's pants. His knees nearly gave out as he rubbed himself against his husband's leg, the last of his orgasm dissipating. "Mh, fuck." He whispered.

The way Gerard's cock felt rutting against him pushed Frank to his limit, causing him to spill into his slacks with a deep groan. "Gee baby, oh my god..." He mumbled, his face twisted up in pure bliss.

Once he was done, he took a step back and looked down, frowning. "These pants are ruined now." To that, Gerard just giggled, kissed Frank on the cheek, and left the room.


End file.
